Grenade
by uriellanaples
Summary: Uriella Naples is Sirius Black's cousin and a good friend of the Marauders. She doesn't know it yet, but a trip to Hogsmeade with Remus Lupin is going to change her forever. Remus LupinxOC oneshot OOC Remus Lupin


"Sirius, can we please go in and get a butterbeer?" I asked my cousin while shivering violently. He had insisted on dragging me out into the freezing cold, (it was the weekend, and I was currently in Hogsmeade) with James, Remus, and Peter so James could attempt to "woo" Lily.

"Shh!" Sirius replied, as Lily was now approaching. (My group was hiding behind some bushes and Lily was walking on the path in the middle of them.)

I huffed angrily; why had he insisted on bringing me along? So I could watch James make a fool of himself?

James casually walked out from behind the bushes and slung an arm around Lily's shoulders. I stopped listening but Sirius and Peter watched with interest; I wasn't sure where Remus went. I turned to the side, and realized with a start that Remus was right next to me.

He smiled softly at me, before taking off his cloak and placing it over my shoulders. I tugged it gratefully around me; I had my own cloak, but it wasn't nearly as heavy or warm as Remus', and did nothing to fight the cold.

"Thanks." I mumbled while shooting him a small smile; my mood had improved dramatically now that I wasn't frozen. Remus smiled back, before hesitantly wrapping his own arm around my shoulders. I looked at him in surprise, a blush spreading across my face, but I didn't make any attempt to move his arm.

We two stayed liked that, my body pressed firmly into his side, heat radiating wonderfully off him, before I noticed that Sirius and Peter had disappeared (Lily had left a while back, and James had trailed after her).

"Do you maybe want to go get some tea?"

Remus' voice startled me, as I had been lost in thought, and I jumped slightly. Remus noticed, and chuckled softly. It took a moment for what he asked to sink in; there was only one tea shop in Hogsmeade, and it was generally where people went on dates.

I flushed; was Remus asking me out on a date? Truth be told, I had liked him for a while, but he didn't seem like he liked me. We both had similar interests, and were generally the calmer ones in our group of friends, but he had never showed any inclination of liking me before. Except, that he had.

Now that I thought about it, I could think of a few instances where his hand had brushed mine and lingered for a moment, or when he had given me a friendly pat on the shoulder like he did with his other friends, and he had blushed, or when I had caught him looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I had of course noticed these events at the time, but I simply thought it was accidental, and didn't dare hope that he might really like me. Now thought, I honestly thought that he might like me too.

"That'd be lovely." I said, looking shyly down to the ground. I didn't see how Remus' eyes softened at my timidness, or how his lips had curved into an incredibly sweet and gentle smile.

He gently took my hand in his own, before tugging on my hand. He then started walking the two of us to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. We were nearly there when I slipped on a patch of ice, and I would have fallen, had Remus not been there.

Remus' arms had easily caught me and pulled me into his chest to steady me, and I now had my head buried in his chest. I snuggled into his chest more in embarrassment, and Remus' arms tightened around my waist. I broke out of the embrace after a moment, and looked into Remus' lovely green eyes while he looked into my hazel ones.

Remus closed his eyes and slowly started leaning down, and I, realizing what was happening, leaned up as well. My lips met his in a chaste, sweet kiss, and we stayed like that until we heard…applause?

I pulled away, and looked behind Remus to see Sirius, James, and Peter. James was wiping away a fake tear, Peter was grinning, and Sirius was still clapping enthusiastically. I blushed a bright red, and nuzzled my head into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus was thoroughly embarrassed as well, his best friends had just seen him kissing one of his best friend's cousins, and he buried his face in my hair.

When we both pulled away, we were relieved to see that James, Sirius, and Peter had left. Remus took my hand, gave me another quick peck on the lips, before he pulled me into the tea shop, where we could finish our date in peace.

As I was drinking my licorice spice tea, my hand intertwined with Remus', a thought occurred to me. Had Sirius taking me with him in the freezing cold this morning caused this? I decided that it had, and concluded that Sirius (who I already loved to death) was now my favorite person, second only to Remus.


End file.
